16 (rochu)
by GrellSutcliff's
Summary: Read
1. 16

**Yao was getting all kinds of stares and snikers as he walked down his schools hallway. None of them were good, since they soon we're followed by whispers and dirty looks. Yao ignored them for the most part...or at least while he was in the hallway, but as soon as he turned that corner to the janitors closet, everything changed.**

**"Look look look guys! He's entering the janitors closet again," Said Ruth Pristin, the popular, prettiest, and let's not forget the richest girl in school. She had a clan of over 30 other good for nothing snobs ever since she learned to talk. Yao was not very fond of her ever since he watched her kill his pet panda before his very eyes, and of course she did not get in trouble for it either. The police declared Yao as a mentally unstable kid and sent him to a special hospital. That bi***!**

**Everyone in the hallway giggled, even the teachers laughed, but one person didn't. He never did, actually he found everyone who laughed at and hurt Yao awful, but he promised that he would stay out of jail. His name was Ivan Braginski.**

**Of course, Yao never realized Ivan never laughed. He just saw the whole hallway laughing. So Yao would hide in the janitors closet and drain all his sorrows away. He didn't stay in too long though, as he was setting it up in there. Yao wasn't worried about anyone coming in since the closet was abandoned and it was to be taken down next week, and Yao was gonna be taken down with it. As soon as Yao finished setting up, he left the room and went off to class.**

**"Who knows the answer to 3c+8=19?" Asked the teacher, Mr. Braginski. He was around Yao's age, but he was chosen to be the substitute teacher because Mr. Watson was sick.**

**Immediately after Yao's hand went up so did Ruth Pristins', but instead of the teacher calling on Ruth, he called on Yao. Yao was shocked. He was never called on. He just rose his hand to get participation points. But here he was, put on the spot. Oh..He felt his face heating up with embarrassment.**

**"O-umm...I-I forgot..." Yao said, and his heart sank when he heard everyone bust out laughing.**

**"Enough!" Ivan shouted, causing a silence to fill the room. Ruth once again raised her hand to answer. "Yes Ruth" Ivan called out.**

**"The answer is 3...with a remainder of two" Ruth said pridefully. Ivan nodded and wrote the same equation on the board.**

**"Would you care to show your work?" He asked, extending his hand. Looking up, Yao thought Ivan was talking to him, but seeing Ruth get up he scolded himself for even thinking so. Yao knew the answer, he just wasn't expecting to be called on. Yao watched as Ruth put up a very familiar looking way of working that problem out. When he saw Ivan nod, Yao looked to his paper and saw the exact same thing written. (3c+8=19  
-8 -8  
3c=11  
/3 /3  
C=3r2 8-8=0 19-8=11  
3/3= 1 ruling it out then 11/3=3r2**

**Gasping Yao stood up with his paper in hand and declared, "She cheated!" Everyone bursted out laughing at this. Ivan walked over and took up the paper, seeing everything on the board written on his paper Ivan handed it back, looking to Ruth.**

**"You have detention for cheating. 15 minutes, as for you" Ivan turned to face a trembling Yao. "You have the answer on your paper..why did you lie?" Immediately, everyone in the class chimed in.**

**"Because he's a whore, and all he wants to do is go to the janitors closet and masturbate! He lied so you would punish him!" Ruth finished the last sentence.**

**One by one the tears trickled down Yao's cheeks. He really thought today was going to be special. He heard that on your birthday this school celebrated it with your favorite cake and everything goes smoothly. No mean people. Standing up, Yao ran out of the room. He was heading to the janitors closet...to drain his sorrow away.**

**"AIYAH!" Yao screamed, as the blood trickled from his bare chest, down to wear his blood soaked pants hem is. Hearing the scream, Ivan banged the door open to see Yao with a blooded knife and several deep cuts in his arm. Looking closely, he could see that there was a long scar all the way down his back. "I-I..." Loud sobs coming from Yao made Ivan's heart melt.**

**"Yao!" Ivan shouted. The first thing he grabbed was the knife then held Yao close to his Chest. "What are you doing?" Yao tried his hardest to push away from him, but that made Ivan hold tighter. "No!"**

**Yao fell limp in Ivan's arms and focused on breathing. His breath was getting stuck in his throat and it hurt badly. "No o-one cares...I-thought today was different...I wanted just for one day to not be known a-asssss the boy who went in the janitors closet to fuck the teachers. I really thought that today was special. That's what the school does..makes your birthday special..." Ivan brushes Yao's silk brown hair and loosens his grip.**

**"Happy birthday," Ivan said with a sad expression. Yao sat in silence. The only noise being him trying to breath. "...if you want, tomorrow during class I will throw you a birthday party." Yao shook his head, wiping his eyes having caught his breath. Wrapping Ivan's scarf around his arm without thinking, he then lied down on Ivan's lap.**

**"But everyone will laugh..." Yao began, shaking head to toe. Picking him up, Ivan opened the door and brought Yao back to the classroom.**

**"Don't invite them, it can be just you and me" Yao looked around blushing. Everyone was staring intensely at him and Ivan, and it made him uncomfortable. "Get back to work," Ivan stated, removing his scarf from Yao's arm. "I'm sorry...I didn't know it was your birthday. How old are you?" Yao gasped at all the blood on the scarf and went to grab it, but Ivan pulled it away.**

**"S-sixteen.." Yao shuddered, but Ivan just smiled and nodded. "I'm 16-" and just like that, Yao passed out. **


	2. Why?

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"When Yao woke up, he was nice and comfortable. He felt safe...but what was it that was making him feel this way? Yao looked over, but could see no one. He looked around before giving up and thinking of other things. 'Why did that man save me?' He wondered to himself. Yao turned on his side, and could now see a huge pile of pillows. 'I must be on a bed...who's bed is it?' Yao began to panic, realizing he was all alone in an unfamiliar place./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Hello? Is anyone in here?" Yao called out to no answer. "Hello?...anyone" After the 10 call, Yao gave up and thought for a moment. He smiled, but it soon disappeared. "That man that helped me...He looked like my childhood friend Ivan...no...it couldn't be," Yao told himself aloud. "His parents told me that he left to go back to Russia..he was never coming back...that he hated me." Suddenly realizing something, Yao frantically felt around for something very special to him. "Where is it?" He thought aloud./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao looked all over the room he was in. He checked dressers, even the vents. Yao was looking for a gift that was givin to him by that bubbly Russian a while ago right before he left and never returned. It was a stuffed panda bear, and it meant a lot to Yao, but he couldn't find it. What Yao loved the most about the bear was the fact that it was holding the Russian flag. Ivan said it meant China and Russia forever. He told Yao that if he ever felt lonely he could just talk to the little bear and Yao would remember him. Losing it meant he lost his friendship with Ivan. Even though it's been 10 years, Yao still rememed Ivan's short platinum blonde hair..He still remembered Ivan's amethyst eyes and how they sparkled when he was happy...but the biggest thing Yao remembered was his first kiss with him. They were young, but Yao swore he loved Ivan, and Ivan loved him back. Yao would never forget his first...even if it was just a quick kiss...He remembered when Ivan came close to him, held his little waist and kissed his small jaw./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao felt himself breathing quicker to prevent the tears. All he wanted to do was find that bear and hug it tight. But where was it!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's thoughts were cut short when the door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Ivan holding a big chocolate cake. "I heard it was your birthday and you weren't having a great day..so I decided to make you feel better," Ivan said, setting the cake and plates on the bed. He noticed Yao sitting on the floor with a sad expression and that just made his heart melt. "What's wrong? I thought you liked Chocolate yum yum...(REALLY GOOD CAKE) Why do you look so sad YaoYao?" Yao gasped at the familiar nickname and felt tears slide down his face. He felt his body being pressed to a large one. "Smile for me, da?" Yao sat...staring at Ivan's chest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I-Ivan...I-is it really you...from so long ago?" Yao asked, a little afraid of his own words being wrong. He looked into Ivan's eyes and saw a hint of reconization. "IVAN! It really is you!" Yao exclaimed, seeing a nod come from Ivan. "I missed you...I thought you were in Russia?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I never went to Russia...my mom lied to you because she didn't like that I kissed you. But I never gave up..I tried to find you, and I finally did," Ivan said. "Do you still have that Panda?" His smile faded seeing the heartbreak in Yao's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""No...I couldn't find it...I had it with me at school, but...I can't find it now...I'm really sorry," Yao said moarnfuly. Ivan stared at Yao. Amethyst orbs meeting golden ones. He reached a hand into one of his dressers and pulled out a box decorated with dragons and was labeled YaoYao. Yao must have missed that drawer. He was surprised when the box was handed to him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Ivan smiled. "Open it." Once Yao opened it, he smiled brightly, grabbing the black and white panda bear with a Russian flag in its little paws. Yao squeezed it tightly and cried. "I figured we could start over..." Before Yao could think, he was being pulled into a tight embrace and felt Ivan's round lips pressed against his in a gentle manor. Yao suppressed a moan and immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed. Ivan pressed harder, entering his sly tongue into Yao's welcoming mouth. God, Yao wanted Ivan so bad. He wanted Ivan to show Yao that he was his only./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I-Ivan...I love you," Yao confessed, pulling from the kiss to breathe. He felt his whole face heat up when Ivan answered back./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""I love you too YaoYao"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Alright...warning ! Lemon in the third Chapter. I might post it tomorrow, but I'm at my friends and I don't have time in the morning since church so we'll just see. Have a great weekend and I will miss you. I am going to make an America X Britian for the 4th of July special, but it will be late. Comment and tell me how you liked it. If you want more let me know, because I think I'll stop on the third one because I don't know how everyone feels..that doesn't mean I hate it though. I will do some edditing. Bye!/p 


	3. Birthday Sex

p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao climbed on Ivan's lap and wrapped his soft pink scarf around his neck. He moaned at the warmth and held onto Ivan's shoulder as soft kisses were placed all over his porcelain white skin. This is all he could ever ask for. "I-Ivan...I-I'm only 16..." Yao tried to say, but only succeeded in causing little nibbles on his neck. "Ivan...yes. More!" He shouted, leaning on Ivan's shoulder, panting./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""Shh...my little sunflower. Just enjoy your present" Ivan spoke into Yao's ear. Yao nodded and kissed Ivan's neck, catching him off guard./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan removed Yao's green robe and threw it aside as well as his pants and underwear. He then began working on his own clothes. Picking Yao up, Ivan lied him on the bed gently and leaned over him, licking up his member and sucking his navel./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""A-ahh...hmmm" Yao whined in pleasure, bucking his hips. Ivan just pushed his legs back down and kept teasing him with his tongue./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"~...~/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Pleasure was all that Yao felt at the moment. With each thrust of Ivan's fingers, his erection grew. It got to the point that it was so uncomfortable Yao started to whine in pain. Ivan realized this and stopped pleasuring his hole to rub his lovers length slowly to stop the pain. Yao sighed in relief, feeling the pain almost immediately stopping. Ivan let go and went back to pleasuring his forgotten hole. When Yao whimpered, Ivan felt so terrible he began to suck Yao's member until he came into his mouth. Ivan swallowed and licked Yao's member clean. With a final slurp, he focused on stretching Yao./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""I-Ivan..!..." Yao whined panting./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan lowered himself to Yao's ear and spoke to him in the most relaxing voice. "Shh...I'm done" He pulled out all three of his fingers and licked all the juice off of them before aligning his member to Yao's stretched hole. He heard a yelp of pain once he pushed in and rubbed Yao's back gently, pushing as much as he can in him. "I won't hurt you...breath..."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao gasped and felt tears ruining his beautiful skin. "I-it hurts" Yao hissed and clenched his teeth. "S-Stop!...t-take it out" Yao pleaded with all his heart. "P-Please!"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Ivan However, did not stop. He just stayed in his position until Yao got used to his rod inside him. "Relax YaoYao...breath" Ivan soothed and cooed into Yao's ear, then began sucking his neck from behind./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Eventually Yao nodded and Ivan began to move ever so slowly. "F-faster Ivan...H-harder" Yao begged and Ivan listened. Soon enough Ivan was going so hard that Yao couldn't handle it. "Ivan!...s-AHHH!" He screamed, feeling himself rip and tear on the inside. Ivan didn't know what he was doing to his lover and kept going, thinking Yao was feeling pleasure. How wrong was he? Very. "I-Ivan..." Yao moaned. Soon Yao's panting became gasps for air and tears spilled from his eyes. "P-Please!...I beg of you" Yao begged with all his heart. "Please Stop! You're hurting me"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"As soon as Ivan heard Yao say that he pulled out and turned Yao around to see his tear soaked cheeks. "Yao Yao...I'm so sorry" He pulled Yao into a tight embrace and breathed on his neck. Yao struggled to breath. His throat was burning and his ass felt like Jell-O. "I'm sorry.."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao pushed Ivan away and curled up in a ball. "Y-You didn't stop when I screamed your name...You didn't slow down...it hurt Ivan" Ivan was crushed. He didn't want to hurt Yao. It was a mistake. He felt those tears that he forbade to come, roll down his cheeks and off his chin slowly. "I-Ivan..." Yao tried to keep his eyes open, but he was losing./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify""I'm sorry YaYao!" Ivan shouted."I'm sorry!" He was too busy yelling at Yao to see the heartbreak and need in his lovers eyes. "Can't you take a hint! Your so selfish! All I did was show you love and help you out!" Ivan kept shouting, ignoring the endless tears that were falling from Yao's eyes. Gasping and more gasping was the only noise Yao made. His whole face was starting to turn purple. "Just go back to your closet and kill yourself!" Ivan finished, all tears in his eyes gone, now they were full of anger. Yao kept gasping, his stomach sucking in and out very quick and hard. "I wanna watch you die painfully!"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"Yao reached for his panda basket eagerly, tears still falling quickly. It was then that Ivan realized what was happening, and he immediately regretted everything he said. Yao was having an asthma attack./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"_/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="justify"What's gonna happen to Yao? Comment to get another chapter for an answer. I have a full idea for this. Thank you for your help, I love you all! :*/p 


	4. Early Graduation

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Tomorrow we are having a test on calculus, so I'd advise that you study hard tonight," Yao's fifth period teacher, Mr. Clark, said. Yao grabbed his planner and wrote under Tuesday, test on calculus tomorrow, study. RING! "Don't forget class, study!" Yao grabbed his books and left class, heading to his locker./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Damn locker!" He cursed. Yao punched his locker, and immediately drew his fist back, holding it close to his chest. "Ouch!" He sighed, and tried again, but it still wouldn't open./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Hey! What are you doing in my locker?" Yao knew that voice. It was Ruth. "Well?" She was now standing beside Yao, with her clan surrounding him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao turned and looked at Samantha, one of the girls in Ruth's group, and spoke stern. "This is my locker, so you should probably just take your scrawny little ass out of here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Yao Wang!" Came a deep voice. All the girls backed away from Yao and ran off to lunch. "Come with me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao tried to defend himself. "They were yell-" The principle grabbed Yao by his wrist and dragged him down the hall, towards his office./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""There is no cussing in my school!" He snapped./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's blood was boiling. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "How can you possibly yell at me for causing when that slut group has been hurting me ever since I got here?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Those girls would never do a thing! How can you be so dense? They are angles," The principle shouted over Yao./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao cut him off before he could continue. "That janitors closet...do you even go there anymore? NO! because every time I w/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"enter there is still those blood stains all over the floor from the day before! My blood stains that very floor because of those girls!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""..." Silence. "It's not their fault you beg for attention," The principle spat. "Lunch detention." Yao looked shocked. "No lunch either." Then he walked to the exit. "Attention whore" Then he was gone, leaving Yao alone like he used to be./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""..." Yao began to sob. His whole body shook, and the secretaries watched in horror. "I-.." He gasped softly, bringing his hands to his chest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Yao Wang..." Yao looked back to see the sectarian, Mrs. Brown, standing behind him. "It's okay, I believe you. Since you skipped classes so much they gave Ruth your locker and everything that was in it. Including your diary."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao continued to sob. "I want..Ivan" The lady walked back to her desk and pulled out a box. Reaching in, she ran her fingers over something that felt of leather and pulled it out./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Does Ivan have purple eyes?" Mrs. Brown asked. Yao nodded his head and shook harder. "Here you go..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao clasped his hands around a leather book that read Yao Wang on the cover and gasped once again. "This is my diary. I t-thought you s-ssss aid..Ruth had it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Mrs. Brown rubbed Yao's back and sighed. "Ivan found it last year...outside of the janitors closet. Open it up..." Yao opened it to the first page and smiled, sniffing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""Panda..." Yao ran his fingers over the picture of his panda in the book. He looked to the left of that page and saw some words./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"October 1, 2000./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Name: unknown/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"I found him in between barbed wire. His stomach was getting cut, but I helped you and nursed you back to health. Your mine until the end. I love you, Panda./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao sniffed, causing one tear to roll down his cheek and fall onto that page. "I miss you" He flipped the page and saw blood. He read the words on the left./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"The blood of Mr. Panda. Yao Wang never loved you, so I did his dirty work./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao cried louder and threw his book. "I never said that! P-Panda!" Yao cried his eyes out. "Ivan! I want Ivan!" Mrs. Brown spoke over the intercom for Ivan Braginski to come to the office, then sat down next to Yao./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"The door to the office opened and closed softly. "You called?" Came a familiar Russian accent. Yao turned back to face Ivan with saddened eyes, causing Ivan to rush over. "JaoJao...what's wrong?" Yao grabbed onto Ivan's coat and sobbed. Ivan rubbed Yao's back soothingly and looked to Mrs. Brown./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""The principle-"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""It was on the intercom...everything," Ivan started. "I was on my way to the office when you called." Yao lifted his head and reached for the scarf around Ivan's neck. "Here Yao...I'm gonna sit down on this chair." With that, Ivan sat down with Yao on his lap, and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Yao's neck./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao sniffed, burying his head in Ivan's neck. "I'm sorry for taking y-your lunch away."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Ivan kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry for not finding you before going to lunch...are you hungry?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"*GROWL*/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Yao's stomach spoke for him as it let out a loud growl. Ivan chuckled and picked him up bridial style. "I'll take that as a yes."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;"Mrs. Brown smiled at the two. "I understand you two are countries and if you want, I can give you all the books you'll need throughout high school along with workbooks for free so he can be in a safer environment." Ivan nodded and looked at Yao's sleeping face with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""That sounds great. I'd do anything to keep my YaoYao safe," Ivan said./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 33px;""If going out and risking my life means Ivan can still live, then I will do it," Yao spoke clearly, not opening his eyes./p 


	5. Chapter 2 (Fixed)

**When Yao woke up, he was nice and comfortable. He felt safe...but what was it that was making him feel this way? Yao looked over, but could see no one. He looked around before giving up and thinking of other things. 'Why did that man save me?' He wondered to himself. Yao turned on his side, and could now see a huge pile of pillows. 'I must be on a bed...who's bed is it?' Yao began to panic, realizing he was all alone in an unfamiliar place.**

**"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Yao called out to no answer. "Hello?...anyone" After the 10 call, Yao gave up and thought for a moment. He smiled, but it soon disappeared. "That man that helped me...He looked like my childhood friend Ivan...no...it couldn't be," Yao told himself aloud. "His parents told me that he left to go back to Russia..he was never coming back...that he hated me." Suddenly realizing something, Yao frantically felt around for something very special to him. "Where is it?" He thought aloud.**

**Yao looked all over the room he was in. He checked dressers, even the vents. Yao was looking for a gift that was givin to him by that bubbly Russian a while ago right before he left and never returned. It was a stuffed panda bear, and it meant a lot to Yao, but he couldn't find it. What Yao loved the most about the bear was the fact that it was holding the Russian flag. Ivan said it meant China and Russia forever. He told Yao that if he ever felt lonely he could just talk to the little bear and Yao would remember him. Losing it, meant he lost his friendship with Ivan. Even though it's been 10 years, Yao still remembered Ivan's short platinum blonde hair..He still remembered Ivan's amethyst eyes and how they sparkled when he was happy...but the biggest thing Yao remembered was his first kiss with him. They were young, but Yao swore he loved Ivan, and Ivan loved him back. Yao would never forget his first...even if it was just a quick kiss...He remembered when Ivan came close to him, held his little waist and kissed his small jaw.**

**Yao felt himself breathing quicker to prevent the tears. All he wanted to do was find that bear and hug it tight. But where was it!**

**Yao's thoughts were cut short when the door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Ivan holding a big chocolate cake. "I heard it was your birthday and you weren't having a great day..so I decided to make you feel better," Ivan said, setting the cake and plates on the bed. He noticed Yao sitting on the floor with a sad expression and that just made his heart melt. "What's wrong? I thought you liked Chocolate yum yum...(REALLY GOOD CAKE) Why do you look so sad YaoYao?" Yao gasped at the familiar nickname and felt tears slide down his face. He felt his body being pressed to a large one. "Smile for me, da?" Yao sat...staring at Ivan's chest.**

**"I-Ivan...I-is it really you...from so long ago?" Yao asked, a little afraid of his own words being wrong. He looked into Ivan's eyes and saw a hint of reconization. "IVAN! It really is you!" Yao exclaimed, seeing a nod come from Ivan. "I missed you...I thought you were in Russia?"**

**"I never went to Russia...my mom lied to you because she didn't like that I kissed you. But I never gave up..I tried to find you, and I finally did," Ivan said. "Do you still have that Panda?" His smile faded seeing the heartbreak in Yao's eyes.**

**"No...I couldn't find it...I had it with me at school, but...I can't find it now...I'm really sorry," Yao said moarnfuly. Ivan stared at Yao. Amethyst orbs meeting golden ones. He reached a hand into one of his dressers and pulled out a box decorated with dragons and was labeled YaoYao. Yao must have missed that drawer. He was surprised when the box was handed to him.**

**Ivan smiled. "Open it." Once Yao opened it, he smiled brightly, grabbing the black and white panda bear with a Russian flag in its little paws. Yao squeezed it tightly and cried. "I figured we could start over..." Before Yao could think, he was being pulled into a tight embrace and felt Ivan's round lips pressed against his in a gentle manor. Yao suppressed a moan and immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed. Ivan pressed harder, entering his sly tongue into Yao's wanting mouth. God, Yao wanted Ivan so bad. He wanted Ivan to show Yao that he was his only.**

**"I-Ivan...I love you," Yao confessed, pulling from the kiss to breathe. He felt his whole face heat up when Ivan answered back.**

**"I love you too YaoYao"**

**Alright...warning ! Lemon in the third Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 3-11(FINAL FIXED)

**Yao climbed on Ivan's lap and wrapped his soft pink scarf around his neck. He moaned at the warmth and held onto Ivan's shoulder as soft kisses were placed all over his porcelain white skin. This is all he could ever ask for. "I-Ivan...I-I'm only 16..." Yao tried to say, but only succeeded in causing little nibbles on his neck. "Ivan...yes. More!" He shouted, leaning on Ivan's shoulder, panting.**

**"Shh...my little sunflower. Just enjoy your present" Ivan spoke into Yao's ear. Yao nodded and kissed Ivan's neck, catching him off guard.**

**Ivan removed Yao's green robe and threw it aside as well as his pants and underwear. He then began working on his own clothes. Picking Yao up, Ivan lied him on the bed gently and leaned over him, licking up his member and sucking his navel.**

**"A-ahh...hmmm" Yao whined in pleasure, bucking his hips. Ivan just pushed his legs back down and kept teasing him with his tongue.**

**~...~**

**Pleasure was all that Yao felt at the moment. With each thrust of Ivan's fingers, his erection grew. It got to the point that it was so uncomfortable Yao started to whine in pain. Ivan realized this and stopped pleasuring his hole to rub his lovers length slowly to stop the pain. Yao sighed in relief, feeling the pain almost immediately stopping. Ivan let go and went back to pleasuring his forgotten hole. When Yao whimpered, Ivan felt so terrible he began to suck Yao's member until he came into his mouth. Ivan swallowed and licked Yao's member clean. With a final slurp, he focused on stretching Yao.**

**"I-Ivan..!..." Yao whined panting.**

**Ivan lowered himself to Yao's ear and spoke to him in the most relaxing voice. "Shh...I'm done" He pulled out all three of his fingers and licked all the juice off of them before aligning his member to Yao's stretched hole. He heard a yelp of pain once he pushed in and rubbed Yao's back gently, pushing as much as he can in him. "I won't hurt you...breath..."**

**Yao gasped and felt tears ruining his beautiful skin. "I-it hurts" Yao hissed and clenched his teeth. "S-Stop!...t-take it out" Yao pleaded with all his heart. "P-Please!"**

**Ivan However, did not stop. He just stayed in his position until Yao got used to his rod inside him. "Relax YaoYao...breath" Ivan soothed and cooed into Yao's ear, then began sucking his neck from behind.**

**Eventually Yao nodded and Ivan began to move ever so slowly. "F-faster Ivan...H-harder" Yao begged and Ivan listened. Soon enough Ivan was going so hard that Yao couldn't handle it. "Ivan!...s-AHHH!" He screamed, feeling himself rip and tear on the inside. Ivan didn't know what he was doing to his lover and kept going, thinking Yao was feeling pleasure. How wrong was he? Very. "I-Ivan..." Yao moaned. Soon Yao's panting became gasps for air and tears spilled from his eyes. "P-Please!...I beg of you" Yao begged with all his heart. "Please Stop! You're hurting me"**

**As soon as Ivan heard Yao say that he pulled out and turned Yao around to see his tear soaked cheeks. "Yao Yao...I'm so sorry" He pulled Yao into a tight embrace and breathed on his neck. Yao struggled to breath. His throat was burning and his ass felt like Jell-O. "I'm sorry.."**

**Yao pushed Ivan away and curled up in a ball. "Y-You didn't stop when I screamed your name...You didn't slow down...it hurt Ivan" Ivan was crushed. He didn't want to hurt Yao. It was a mistake. He felt those tears that he forbade to come, roll down his cheeks and off his chin slowly. "I-Ivan..." Yao tried to keep his eyes open, but he was losing.**

**"I'm sorry YaYao!" Ivan shouted."I'm sorry!" He was too busy yelling at Yao to see the heartbreak and need in his lovers eyes. "Can't you take a hint! Your so selfish! All I did was show you love and help you out!" Ivan kept shouting, ignoring the endless tears that were falling from Yao's eyes. Gasping and more gasping was the only noise Yao made. His whole face was starting to turn purple. "Just go back to your closet and kill yourself!" Ivan finished, all tears in his eyes gone, now they were full of anger. Yao kept gasping, his stomach sucking in and out very quick and hard. "I wanna watch you die painfully!"**

**Yao reached for his panda basket eagerly, tears still falling quickly. It was then that Ivan realized what was happening, and he immediately regretted everything he said. Yao was having an asthma attack.**

**Chapter four**

**Ivan hopped off the bed and as quickly as possible, grabbed Yao's inhaler, then put it in his lovers mouth. Yao took the inhaler and breathed in the air, finally able to breath normally. **

**"YaoYao. . . Are you okay?" Ivan asked while running a hand down Yao's leg. Yao shook his head slowly, and without looking, got off the bed and grabbed his clothes. "What are you doing?" Ignoring Ivan's question he got dressed then turned around to look at Ivan. **

**"I-I l-. . ." Yao caught himself stumbling over his words. "I. . . I love you Ivan!" In a swift movement, Yao latched his arms around Ivan's waist and buried his head in Ivan's chest. "I'm sorry. . ." Ivan sighed in relief and rubbed Yao's back gently. **

**"Don't be. . . It's my fault and I'm sorry," Ivan said. Yao pulled away from his Chest and looked into his eyes. "I love you Yao" Yao pulled himself closer to Ivan and kissed his neck gently while running his hands up his (Ivan) leg, gaining a moan from Ivan.**

**"I forgive you" Yao ran his tongue over Ivan's lips, begging for an entrance which Ivan gladly gave. Yao sucked on Ivan's tongue and they both battled for dominance. Ivan won, and began exploring Yao's mouth. "Mnn. . ." Yao moaned and gripped Ivan's scarf tightly. **

**Ivan pulled back and kissed Yao softly. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?" He asked. Yao looked at Ivan, staying silent. "I'll keep you safe. Please just stay" Yao leaned his head on Ivan's bare chest, closing his eyes. **

**"Okay. . ." He said. Ivan pushed Yao on his back, then layed next to him. "Ivan?. . ." Yao asked. **

**"What?" **

**Yao lied his head on Ivan's chest again and shook his head. "Wǒ zhǐshì zhēn de ài nǐ. . .Promise you'll never leave" Ivan smiled and stroked Yao's hair. **

**"YA ne budu ... i ya obeshchayu" Ivan said, then kissed Yao and fell asleep.**

**I know it's short, but I got lazy. The Next one will be longer.**

**Translations: **

**1.) I just really love you**

**2.) Me too...and I promise**

**Chapter Five**

**"Tomorrow we are having a test on calculus, so I'd advise that you study hard tonight," Yao's fifth period teacher, Mr. Clark, said. Yao grabbed his planner and wrote under Tuesday, test on calculus tomorrow, study. RING! "Don't forget class, study!" Yao grabbed his books and left class, heading to his locker. **

**"Damn locker!" He cursed. Yao punched his locker, and immediately drew his fist back, holding it close to his chest. "Ouch!" He sighed, and tried again, but it still wouldn't open. **

**"Hey! What are you doing in my locker?" Yao knew that voice. It was Ruth. "Well?" She was now standing beside Yao, with her clan surrounding him. **

**Yao turned and looked at Samantha, one of the girls in Ruth's group, and spoke stern. "This is my locker, so you should probably just take your scrawny little ass out of here." **

**"Yao Wang!" Came a deep voice. All the girls backed away from Yao and ran off to lunch. "Come with me." **

**Yao tried to defend himself. "They were yell-" The principle grabbed Yao by his wrist and dragged him down the hall, towards his office. **

**"There is no cussing in my school!" He snapped. **

**Yao's blood was boiling. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "How can you possibly yell at me for causing when that slut group has been hurting me ever since I got here?" **

**"Those girls would never do a thing! How can you be so dense? They are angles," The principle shouted over Yao. **

**Yao cut him off before he could continue. "That janitors closet...do you even go there anymore? NO! because every time I w**

**enter there is still those blood stains all over the floor from the day before! My blood stains that very floor because of those girls!" **

**"..." Silence. "It's not their fault you beg for attention," The principle spat. "Lunch detention." Yao looked shocked. "No lunch either." Then he walked to the exit. "Attention whore" Then he was gone, leaving Yao alone like he used to be. **

**"..." Yao began to sob. His whole body shook, and the secretaries watched in horror. "I-.." He gasped softly, bringing his hands to his chest. **

**"Yao Wang..." Yao looked back to see the sectarian, Mrs. Brown, standing behind him. "It's okay, I believe you. Since you skipped classes so much they gave Ruth your locker and everything that was in it. Including your diary." **

**Yao continued to sob. "I want..Ivan" The lady walked back to her desk and pulled out a box. Reaching in, she ran her fingers over something that felt of leather and pulled it out. **

**"Does Ivan have purple eyes?" Mrs. Brown asked. Yao nodded his head and shook harder. "Here you go..."**

**Yao clasped his hands around a leather book that read Yao Wang on the cover and gasped once again. "This is my diary. I t-thought you s-ssss aid..Ruth had it?" **

**Mrs. Brown rubbed Yao's back and sighed. "Ivan found it last year...outside of the janitors closet. Open it up..." Yao opened it to the first page and smiled, sniffing.**

**"Panda..." Yao ran his fingers over the picture of his panda in the book. He looked to the left of that page and saw some words. **

**October 1, 2000. **

**Name: unknown **

**I found him in between barbed wire. His stomach was getting cut, but I helped you and nursed you back to health. Your mine until the end. I love you, Panda. **

**Yao sniffed, causing one tear to roll down his cheek and fall onto that page. "I miss you" He flipped the page and saw blood. He read the words on the left. **

**The blood of Mr. Panda. Yao Wang never loved you, so I did his dirty work. **

**Yao cried louder and threw his book. "I never said that! P-Panda!" Yao cried his eyes out. "Ivan! I want Ivan!" Mrs. Brown spoke over the intercom for Ivan Braginski to come to the office, then sat down next to Yao. **

**The door to the office opened and closed softly. "You called?" Came a familiar Russian accent. Yao turned back to face Ivan with saddened eyes, causing Ivan to rush over. "JaoJao...what's wrong?" Yao grabbed onto Ivan's coat and sobbed. Ivan rubbed Yao's back soothingly and looked to Mrs. Brown. **

**"The principle-"**

**"It was on the intercom...everything," Ivan started. "I was on my way to the office when you called." Yao lifted his head and reached for the scarf around Ivan's neck. "Here Yao...I'm gonna sit down on this chair." With that, Ivan sat down with Yao on his lap, and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Yao's neck. **

**Yao sniffed, burying his head in Ivan's neck. "I'm sorry for taking y-your lunch away." **

**Ivan kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry for not finding you before going to lunch...are you hungry?" **

***GROWL* **

**Yao's stomach spoke for him as it let out a loud growl. Ivan chuckled and picked him up bridial style. "I'll take that as a yes." **

**Mrs. Brown smiled at the two. "I understand you two are countries and if you want, I can give you all the books you'll need throughout high school along with workbooks for free so he can be in a safer environment." Ivan nodded and looked at Yao's sleeping face with a smile.**

**"That sounds great. I'd do anything to keep my YaoYao safe," Ivan said. **

**"If going out and risking my life means Ivan can still live, then I will do it," Yao spoke clearly, not opening his eyes.**

**Chapter Six **

**Ivan frowned at Yao's comment. "No. . . If it's your life that is being put at risk, then it's not worth it. I will never forgive myself if you die." Yao jumped out of Ivan's arms and smirked, a 'your not the boss of me' look on his face.**

**Mrs. Brown chuckled and went back to her desk. "You two are funny. Make sure to invite me to the wedding." Yao and Ivan blushed.**

**"W-we aren't getting married," Yao stuttered. "We just got together, and I'm not sure if Ivan is the one."**

**Ivan smiled sad. "Do you think that I'm just another boyfriend?" Yaos' eyes widened, looking at Ivan. "Just that high school boyfriend that you date so you're not lonely. Am I just another 'fuck buddy'? Yao sniffed, and Mrs. Brown stood in between Ivan and Yao.**

**"Y-You're the only one I've been with. . ." Yao said, heartbroken.**

**Ivan walked closer to Yao, pushing away Mrs. Brown and backing Yao against a wall. "And the last..." Yao gasped softly and shook his head. "I won't be surprised if you've got another playmate by tomorrow."**

**Yao sobbed and hugged Ivan tight, shaking. "Stop. . . It's not funny.." Ivan chuckled and rubbed Yao's back, nodding. "It's not funny..."**

**"Heh...Who's the boss of you?" Ivan asked.**

**Yao shook his head and pointed to him. "Not you..." Ivan pushed his knee in between Yao's legs, adding the perfect amount of pressure. " Nn...Ivan~" Yao moaned in pleasure. Ivan pulled away and began to walk to the door. "Wait...Don't leave."**

**Ivan stopped, his hand on the door knob. "Who's boss?"**

**"You...You're the boss of me...daddy," Yao moaned. Ivan walked back over to the wall Yao was backed against, and took his hand, helping him outside.**

**"Hey Ivan~" Ivan turned around to see the person who called him, but all he saw was a girl bleeding from the head and paramedics helping her into an ambulance truck.**

**"You didn't have to go and kill her," Ivan said to Yao. Yao leaned on Ivan's arm, holding his hand.**

**"Who said I did it?" He asked. Ivan stopped moving and looked Yao in the eyes. "But...the way she looked at you was unnecessary...and she had a knife. You're mine only."**

**Ivan picked Yao up and opened the car door, sitting down with Yao on his lap. "I'll have to punish you." Yao just sighed, pouting. "What's wrong?"**

**It's just...You treat me like a baby. I am 16 and can handle taking care of myself. I don't need my father barking at me 24/7 because I hurt someone or because I'm being picked on," Yao said, trying to get in the other seat. "And I'm not supposed to be in your lap."**

**Ivan chuckled, helping Yao in the other seat. "You had no problem calling me daddy in bed."**

**SLAP**

**Ivan held his cheek with his right hand, and drove off using his left hand. "Don't say such nasty things. . ." Yao said, looking out the window. Ivan just smiled, and kept driving. Something was bothering Yao, and he was gonna get it out of him.**

**"YaoYao?" Ivan asked, stopping at a red light.**

**"Don't call me that, and what?" Yao snapped angrily.**

**Ivan ran a hand through Yao's soft black hair. He loved the way loved the way it felt on his hand. Yao blushed, but kept looking out the window. He secretly loved it when Ivan did that, but he was too embarrassed to say so. "What's wrong?"**

**Yao was lost in the feel of Ivan's hand, that he didn't hear what was just asked. He couldn't help it and let out a quiet moan of pleasure. "Mmm. . .~"**

**Ivan pulled out the hair tie, then moved closer to Yao's ear. "What's wrong?" He repeated.**

**This time Yao heard him. "Nothing..." Yao moaned, shivering. Ivan licked the tip of Yao's ear, causing him to arch his back. "Ah. . . Ivan, stop"**

**Ivan stopped and kissed Yao's neck. "Not until you tell me." Yao sighed, tilting his head on instinct. "YaoYao..."**

**"Don't call me that!" Yao shouted, stopping a moan that was sure to come when Ivan climbed on top of him.**

**He smiled. "Why not? You love it when I call you that."**

**A car pulled up beside them and sirens were set off. Yao immediately began to tremble with fear, and pushed Ivan off of him. "Step out of the car."**

**Yao looked at Ivan with tears in his eyes. "Gay couples aren't allowed. That's what's wrong. I don't wanna go to jail..."**

**Ivan kissed Yao softly, then brushed his hair away from his cheeks. "You are a girl...tell him that." Yao was about to object, but Ivan pulled him out of the car.**

**"Please step over here," The officer spoke, pointing in front of him. Yao trembled, but walked where he was supposed to, holding onto Ivan's hand. The police then looked Yao up and down, seeing a slightly bigger spot in his pants, he went to feel Yao up, but was stopped with a kick to the face.**

**"Don't you dare think you will get to touch me..." Yao spoke, venom dripping from each word. Ivan chuckled, then saw familiarity in the officers eyes. "Are you crazy?" He screamed.**

**"France..." Ivan said. "Oh I should kill you fright here." Yao looked at Ivan then at France, blushing. "Come on YaoYao...we're leaving." Then Ivan took Yao's hand and lead him into the car. As soon as he turned the car on, Ivan sped off.**

**"Ivan...I don't wanna go-" Yao started.**

**"That's only married couples. We can still be together. We're not married," Ivan interrupted.**

**Yao looked out the window once again, mumbling something under his breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"But what if we did get married..." Yao was blushing, but Ivan didn't see it.**

**"Well we're not going to. So don't worry," Ivan spoke. He was pulling into the driveway and couldn't see the tears that began to fall from Yao's pure hazel eyes.**

**"O-Oh..." Yao pulled out a small velvet box and let his tears fall onto it.**

**Ivan looked at Yao as soon as he saw he wasn't coming, and walked over to him. "You coming inside?" Yao quickly hid the box and looked at Ivan, having already wiped his eyes. But Ivan already knew he was crying.**

**But what Ivan didn't know was how much Yao really loved him.**

**...**  
**Part seven**

**Ivan frowned, seeing Yao's hurt expression. "Come on...I still have to punish you." But Yao wasn't feeling to good.**

**"Okay...hurt me all you want," Yao sniffed, then walked inside and to the bedroom. Ivan stood outside, but quickly went inside to accompany Yao. "I'm ready." Ivan blushed, seeing Yao completely naked. He wasn't expecting it to go down so easy. He wanted a fight.**

**"You know what...I'm not feeling in the mood of sex tonight," Ivan said, then laid down and closed his eyes.**

**Yao's eyes widened in horror. "B-but...I took my time getting undressed. Please Ivan! please make love to me. I don't feel good. Make me happy again."**

**Ivan yawned, looking at Yao. "You look sexy, but isn't cuddling enough for you too be happy?"**

**"Ivan please..." Yao begged.**

**Ivan sighed, tired. "Yao go to bed. I don't want to hear another word, and if you continue like this we will never have sex again."**

**Yao shut up almost immediately, and slowly lied close to Ivan. ". . ." He wrapped his arms around Ivan's arm, burying his nose in it. "Ivan?" Ivan opened his eyes, but stayed silent. "Are you awake?" Yao tried to look over Ivan's arm, but his chest was so large, he was too small. "...Can you just listen to me? You have to be able to hear me. Please?"**

**"Go to sleep," Ivan repated.**

**Yao looked over Ivan in shock. "Ivan?" He stopped there, seeing Ivan turn around and face him. He didn't look to happy. "You're not mad are you?"**

**Ivan's expression turned from angered to amused. "Why? Are you afraid I'm going to say something?"**

**"I'm just- Yao's voice faltered into a whisper and he hid his face in Ivan's chest. He mumbled something, but Ivan couldn't hear him.**

**"What?" Yao said it again, but Ivan still didn't hear him. "Yao, look at me when I speak to you."**

**Yao looked up from Ivan's chest, his cheeks red with embarrasment. "I'm...I'm scared."**

**"Of what?" Ivan felt like he had just succeded in getting Yao to tell him how he really felt instead of being the tsundere person that he is. "Tell me."**

**"Of you leaving me. . .I'm afraid that you won't wanna have sex with me...I love the time we spend together, but the last time we did, we had to stop because I couldn't breath. I don't want that anymore. My inhailer is empty, and I don't want you to walk out on me. Who else is going to come with me to go get it refilled? Ivan, I love you, and I want to marry you. I realized in the school that I was completely sure of asking you. I got you a ring, but you said in the car that you didn't want to marry me. I don't like sleeping alone. I-I used to sleep with that panda you got me. It was the only thing I had left. Don't stop loving me because I'm not ready to stop loving you."**

**...**  
**Part eight**

**Yao tossed and turned in his sleep. Occasionally he would let a few words slip from his mouth, but most of his noises were just...well, noises. Grunting and moaning. (Don't be thinking nasty) Yao was now on the very edge of the bed. One more turn or toss and he would fall, and man would that be painful. Ivan's floor was wooden, and if Yao fell, he would hit his head because of the position he is in.**

**Ivan stayed still. When he felt something pull from his grasp, his eyes opened only to see Yao sweating and panting, tears slowly beginning to form. "Jao?..." His voice trailed, seeing Yao turn.**

**THUMP**

**Ivan looked over the bed, seeing Yao begain to climb back into bed. He was shaking. "come here Yao." Yao crawled over to Ivan, getting in his lap. He moaned, feeling Ivan's cock poke at his entrance. "Yao.."**

**"I'm sorry Ivan!" Yao shouted, leaning his head in Ivan's chest.**

**"You did nothing wrong...it was just a dream...just a dream. It is all okay," Ivan spoke softly in Yao's ear, trying to soothe him. Yao kept sobbing, but nodded. "Hey...I promise I will give you what you hard wanted forever. But you have to do something for me in turn..."**

**The Chinese Nation pulled back from Ivan's strong hold on his waist and looked into his purple eyes. Just looking into Ivan's eyes makes Yao melt. "Anything Ivan, aru."**

**"Marry me," Ivan took Yao's hand in his and held it to his bare chest. "That is all you have to do...Be my wife."**

**Yao's cheeks turned a bright red, but he nodded in agreement. "Can I have a child? If I agree I can have a child?" Ivan let go of Yao's hand and held him around the waist, biting his neck.**

**"Yes...and I'll make sure you never regret trying for one,"**

**And thust...Ivan showed Yao how much he loved him. Let's just say...even though Yao is male...Ivan was going to make sure his lover was happy.**

**Part nine**

**Yao looked up at Ivan with a nervous smile on his face. He was happy, yes, but he didn't know what the news would be. It had been about a month since him and Ivan had 'an act of affection' as Ivan was fond of calling it. (Not that Yao disagreed) And now he is laying on the hospital bed, one hand grasping Ivan's and the other softly rubbing his flat but hopefully soon, round stomach. Ivan leaned down and placed a kiss on his lovers sweaty forehead, gaining a soft sigh of displeasure.**

**"Come on," The smaller man pleaded. "Move further down...please, aru?" The bigger and taller nation knew what his small lover meant and complied, placing a chaste kiss to his soft, small lips. Everything about Yao was so perfect, thought Ivan. He wondered how he was when he was little. Was he the same? Was he vicious...or was he just a sweet little innocent boy? Ivan didn't know, and he never would. Maybe he would ask Yao after the wedding. Oh yeah...the wedding. He almost forgot. That was happening in just four months, and nothing was done yet. He'll have to set out invitations today as well as getting the cake and decorations. The problem is...who is he going to invite, and where is the wedding going to be? Well...that last one is easy. He'll just ask Yao. Speaking of which...does Yao even remember the wedding? Sure he does...he seemed happy when Ivan proposed. Right?**

**"Ivan?" Yao's worried voice brought Ivan out of his state of shock. "Ivan, are you okay?" Ivan smiled and nodded, looking at the door across from them as it opened. In came a nurse, pushing a cart in front of her. Yao saw all the needles on the cart and held Ivan's hand to his chest, squeezing it tightly. "Ivan..." His voice was brought to a low whisper. "There so big..."**

**Ivan pulled his hand from Yao's, so the nurse could check his pulse. After she was done, she moved to his other one then copied something down on her clipboard. "It's okay, dear. You won't be needing those at all. Besides, I promise they don't hurt." Yao nodded, looking to Ivan for a response. The nurse smiled at Yao's gesture and pulled her gloves on, setting the clipboard down and replacing it with wires.**

**BEEP**

**The sound of an X-ray starting up frightened Yao a little, causing him to jump in surprise. "It's okay YaoYao. Just an X-Ray that's all. Nothing to be afraid of," Ivan soothed, watching the look of worry on his lovers face dissipate, turning into a small then big smile. Yao looked back to the nurse, eager for results. "He is so happy."**

**"I can see that," The nurse began. She smiled at Yao, taking a small hand monitor off of her cart. "My name is Elizavetta and I will be your nurse. If you could just lift your shirt up for me so I could see the belly..." Yao nodded, but didn't move. He was mesmerized by all the needles on her cart. "Fear of needles?"**

**Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao's cheek lightly. "Yeah..big time. But she's not using them okay Yao?" Yao shook himself out of his state of shock and pulled his shirt up. "It'll all be over soon."**

**Elizavetta set the monitor down, picking up a jar of some blue looking substance, smearing it around the Chinese mans abdomen. Yao was surprised to see it was clear. He shivered at the coldness of the cool feeling. "So are we hear to check to see if anything is there?" Ivan gave a confirmed nod and the nurse proceeded. "Okay. We will just let that stuff sit there while I get this other stuff (I don't know) ready and...so you are trying for a baby?"**

**"Yes, well I am very aware that I am male, and I have no intentions of becoming a female or thinking I am one. I know what your thinking...but I've heard of some men getting pregnant and I think that It's worth trying. Besides..." A small blush crept across Yao's face, hating to admit what he was about to say. "Most people say I am quite feminine looking." Ivan nodded in agreement.**

**"Da. YaoYao and I would really like to start a family of our own. We are more than happy to adopt, but Yao really wants his own. You see, our wedding is in four months, but we haven't got the time to set up so were really busy right now. I just hope this goes by smoothly..I'm sure Yao does too," Ivan spoke, watching as Elizivetta ran the monitor over his lovers abdomen.**

**Yao shivered, but quickly jerked his head toward the monitor screen, searching for any movement. "Is there anything there?" The nurse moved the hand monitor around a little bit to check for body parts. Not seeing any, she removed the monitor from Yao's stomach and put it back on her cart, along with throwing her gloves away. "Nurse..." Yao's look of worry dropped to one of disappointment seeing her give him an apologetic look.**

**"There is nothing in the making, but don't get so upset. You can always try again in about two months. Don't be sad...it's okay. I'm sure everything will be just perfect. Yao nodded and looked to Ivan, reaching for his hand, having let it go earlier. "I'm sorry. Hey, you said you were getting married? I am a wedding designer. Maybe I could help. Tomorrow is my last day before my break for the summer. I'll have plenty of time. Here's my card." The nurse handed Ivan her business card then looked back to Yao. "Think about it. I just want to help..."**

**Yao looked at Ivan, then back to Elizivetta with a small smile on his face. "We still haven't invited anyone. Would you like to come? I can give you an invitation tomorrow if you'd like?"**

**Elizivetta looked overly joyed hearing that. "Of course. You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen! Do you mind if I did a small-hey...is Li Wang your brother?" She cut herself off remembering one of her patients from a few hours ago. Yao nodded, looking confused. "Oh boy! He told me you were getting married. He seemed so happy, but he said your other brother...Kiku? Was it? He wasn't too happy. You see, Li is pregnant. Wow...some interesting things are going on lately. I'm glad I got to see them. So I hope I can help, you have a great day!" She then left the room to Ivan and Yao. It was silent.**

**"Pregnant, aru?" Yao asked, sitting up and leaning in Ivan's chest for assistance on getting up. "How come I don't ever get told anything, Ivan?" Ivan shrugged, kissing Yao's neck softly, then helping him stand. "Aiyah...I'll have to talk to him. She said Kiku was upset. I need to talk to him too...but I will tomorrow. I really want to spend today relaxing. What about you?" Ivan nodded, pulling Yao against his arm, and walked out the doors of the hospital, after leaving the stuffy, humid, room.**

**~...~**

**"Ann...Ivan...stop," Yao turned his head to let out a small moan. "I just want to relax..." He attempted to push the large man off of his torso, but found his arms wrapping around Ivan's neck. "Mm...You jerk."**

**Ivan smiled on Yao's lips, kissing him softly before pulling away. "YaoYao so beautiful." Yao blushed, turning his head away from the flirtatious Russian. "I just want to squeeze him, da?" That caused Yao to freak.**

**Chapter 10**

**Yao wasn't scared because of Ivan...well, that wasn't the whole reason. The whole reason was that Ivan was just a tiny bit too...large for Yao. He was just too heavy!**

**"Please, Ivan. I'm begging you. I really just want to relax after what happened today," Ivan watched as Yao made himself conferrable by leaning his head on his (Ivan's) arm.**

**"Is YaoYao upset because of the results?..." Ivan ran his fingers through Yao's hair gently, paying mind to the small knots that made Yao flinch and whimper. "She said to try again in a few months."**

**Yao sat up, removing his head from Ivan's arm, and looked down at his bed sheets. "It's not fully because of the results." Yao's voice was a bit of a mumble since his head was down, causing Ivan to lift it with his thumb, his fingers pressing lightly against Yao's jawline.**

**"What is the other reason Yao is so upset about?" Yao had to look away from Ivan's mesmerizing, amethyst eye, so he wouldn't melt with complete awe and then fall under his spell. No, Yao was too smart to be tricked by Ivan.**

**"Nothing, aru. Everything is fine," Yao flashed Ivan a warm smile, but it was not returned. Instead, Ivan poked his lip out and began to whimper. "Oh, Please."**

**"Why doesn't Yao ever tell me what's wrong? Is it cause you hate me?" Small tears began to fall from the Russian's already sparkling eyes, making Yao feel a little bit guilty.**

**Yao took the childish nations cold hands, and placed them on his chest. He shivered slightly from the cold touch, but Yao quickly recovered, looking Ivan in the eyes. "Do you feel anything, Vanya?" Ivan stared at his hands, feeling a light frequent beat on his hand. It felt as if it was flowing through his veins, trying to reach a certain destination with no luck. "That's my heartbeat...and it's just for you, Ivan. Yes, I love you. I love you very much, and if I have to tell you every night before I go to bed and every morning I wake up, then I will. My heart beats slowly when I'm around you. I'm not scared to have you around like most others. I am very used to your ways, since we were friends when we were very young, and I know how you get sometimes when your mad or upset in a way. While everyone else flees in terror, guess who stayed by your side to comfort you. Guess who sat next to you in school and gave you 'thank you', and 'get better' cards. Just guess..." Ivan pointed to Yao, listening to every word he said. It was true. Yao never ran away. When he needed a friend, Yao would be there. He was so kind to him. "That's right, I was, and-"**

**Ivan leaned foreword, capturing Yao's lips in his own. "Shh..." The Russian kept his lips where they were until he felt that Yao wasn't going to stop him, and then he began to kiss him with so much force and passion, Yao was already out of breath. Yao climbed onto Ivan's lap, pulling back from there passionate kiss to catch his breath. "No more talking. You wanted to relax, so I'm going to let you relax by making this moment what you have dreamt of for ages."**

**Yao's eyes sparkled with tears, but before they slipped from his eyes, Ivan pulled him back into a breath-taking kiss, making the tear trail down his nose and onto Ivan's cheek. Ivan began to taste something more than just Yao's tongue. Knowing exactly what it was, he deepened the kiss, not allowing Yao any time for breath until he stopped crying. Let's hope that was true.**

**The kiss was becoming too much for Yao to handle, but he didn't want to pull away. He didn't want to make Ivan upset or angry, so he just pressed his hands to Ivan's chest and began licking the inside of his cheeks. This only made it worse because now Ivan has his back and head pressed up against the bed head board. As for the rest of his body...that was underneath of Ivan's large body. His tears began to fall faster, his heart beating to fast for him to comprehend. He had to admit it...he was afraid. Ivan felt the constant tears rolling onto his cheeks, and the fast heartbeat of his shaking lover just beneath him, beating against his chest.**

**Ivan pulled away, biting Yao's lower lip roughly, causing him to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. When Ivan got rough, it was because he wasn't happy. Yao did something wrong. "I don't like that." Ivan bit down hard on Yao's neck, drawing blood, and also gaining a soft whimper from the other. "Nor did I like that sound you just made. Yao...tell me. Why haven't you stopped crying? Am I frightening to you?" Ivan ran his finger underneath of Yao's neck, causing him to lift his head.**

**"N-No, Ivan..." Yao spoke through gasps of breath. He began to tremble harder, and in result, let all of his muscles relax, causing his body to slouch slightly. "I don't like this..."**

**Ivan chuckled darkly, lifting Yao's body up by his chin, using only his pointer finger. "Kolkolkol...What do you mean?" Yao thrashed his arms around, feeling a cold hand run down his stomach. He isn't going to rape me is he? Ivan stopped at Yao's inner thighs, rubbing them with his finger tips. He then pulled them apart, looking back up to Yao, who was watching him with utter fright. "I asked you a question..."**

**Yao pushed Ivan's chest roughly, causing him to become caught off guard. Taking that to his advantage, Yao quickly tried to get out of the bed, but only succeeded in falling and hitting his head on the nightstand besides them. "Ah," Yao's voice became broken, and choked up as he began to sob loudly. Ivan got off of the bed, looking at his sobbing lover. He lifted Yao's chin up, and before Yao could do anything, kissed him lovingly. When he pulled away, he noticed that his arms held a crying Yao.**

**"You better not be trying to leave me," Ivan kissed Yao's cold forehead, and pulled him closer to his chest.**

**"I won't ever leave you, I promise...Vanya," Yao spoke. "I don't want this like this. I liked it when you were rough, but not aggressive."**

**Ivan grinned, satisfied with Yao's answer. "I can't help that you're so damn sexy." Yao frowned, looking at Ivan's chest. "What are you thinking?"**

**Yao pushed Ivan away and climbed back into bed. "I hate this..." Yao ran his fingers through his ponytail softly. "I fucking hate this." He allowed his legs to spread apart, and gently grazed his inner thighs. "Ah..."**

**"Yao!" Ivan knew what Yao was doing. When they were youunger he always did that to himself before cutting. "Stop it right now!" Ivan dove onto the bed, quickly stopping Yao from doing further more touching. "Don't do it."**

**"I look too girly Ivan," Yao spoke, running his fingers all across Ivan's stomach. "There is nothing wrong with doing a little adjustments." Ivan let out a gasp feeling a finger press against the tip of his cock. "I will show you how omanly I am." And with no more words, Yao quickly removed all of his and Ivan's clothes, entering him with no preparation.**

**Tears sprang from Ivan's eyes, feeling his entrance rip apart. He gripped onto Yao for support, not liking this one bit. "Ah! Y-Yao stop...It hurts." Ivan's voice became a low whisper, now crying uncontrollably. "Please..."**

**"Ivan. This is how I feel every time you don't prep me. It hurts doesn't it?" Ivan nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "But I bore with it because you looked so happy and fulfilled when I screamed and shouted your name. You never once thought about how I felt being on bottom. Not once did you even consider that it may have hurt me, or that I may not have liked it."**

**Ivan opened his eyes painfully, trying to focus on Yao. "Y-Yao. You told me that you liked it rough. You even begged me to make love to you when I told you I wasn't gonna do it. P-please let me fix these problems, China."**

**Everything in Yao froze, hearing his country name. Yao pulled out of Ivan and watched as his seamen dripped from his cock. His lips parted like he was going to say something, but instead, all that could be heard was small gasps for air. Ivan watched Yao turn his whole body away from him, and jump of the bed, running as far away as possible. To the..kitchen.**

**Chapter 11 (final)**

**When Yao walked out of the back door all eyes were on him. He was the center of attention. Alfred walked up to him and took his arms into his own, leading him up the aisle way. **

**The music set the mood greatly for Yao. His eyes met Ivan's, and all he could do was smile brightly. Once he made it to Ivan, Alfred kissed his cheek softly then went to his seat. Alfred was the only one allowed to kiss Yao on the cheek because they were close friends. Ivan took Yao's hands in his own, smiling. "Hey."**

**"Can we just skip to the 'I do's'? I just can't hold it in any longer." Ivan asked, looking to Francis, who was the one speaking the things people at the wedding speak. Francis shook his head, laughing, and began to speak the words. **

**"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Nobody spoke up, so Francis continued. **

**"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao, make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao, will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"**

**"I don't have a father or Mother," Yao spoke sadly. Someone stood up from there seat and began to speak. Looking over, Yao noticed it was Kiku. "You came!"**

**"Of course I did, Yao ni. You are my brother of course," Kiku spoke, then looked over at Francis. **

**"His family and friends gathered here today do,"**

**"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao, from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."**

**Ivan was the first one to speak. "Yao. You are my shining light. When the skies are dark and grey, and I'm sitting alone on a cold winter day, your presence is enough to make me smile. I love you Wang Yao." **

**Yao's reaction caused his sleeve to wipe across his face, but he continued. "Ivan. You are my knight in shining armor. I know most people don't say that much anymore, but I figured it would make you smile. I don't like it when you are upset, something inside me breaks when you cry. I feel so happy when you are smiling. It makes me feel complete. It took me until now to fully realize what I felt for you, so I figured I should tell you now. Ivan Braginski, I love you." Ivan stared at Yao in utter shock, a few tears sliding from his eyes. **

**Francis smiled, looking to Ivan and saying the most famous line in marriage. "Do you Ivan Braginski take Wang Yao to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**

**Ivan looked into Yao's eyes? They were enough to tell Yao how he really felt. "I will."**

**Francis smiles again, looking to Yao this time. "Do you Wang Yao, take Ivan Braginski to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**

**Yao's voice was soft and timid when he spoke. "I will."**

**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Li walked up to Ivan and Yao, and handed the rings to Francis.**

**"May this/these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many." Francis then gave the rings to Ivan and Yao. Through teary eyes, Yao slipped the ring on Ivan's finger. Ivan doing the same. Once that was all done, Francis continued. "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Yao was the one to kiss Ivan. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, not even caring that Francis called him a girl half the time. Ivan kissed back, moaning softly. "Mm..." When they pulled away, Yao looked Ivan in the eyes. "I was feeling weird, so I took a test in the bathroom before I came out. I wanted to wait until we got married. Now we are, so I'd like to tell you...I'm pregnant."**

**"What? I thought the-" Ivan was cut off by Yao's lips touching his. **

**"I paid her not to tell you. I wanted to do it myself. I told her to make sure there was nothing to be seen on the monitor," Yao spoke. **

**Ivan pulled Yao into another passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. "You sneaky."**

**The End**


End file.
